X Marks the Ed
"X Marks the Ed" is the 11th episode of Season 3 and the 63rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy gets a huge pimple and is aided by Rolf, who tries to help make it disappear. All this happens while Eddy tries to avoid letting anyone else see. Plot The Eds are fishing in Ed's backyard pond, when Ed notices a zit on Eddy's head. Ed happily brings attention to this spot, soon attracting Jonny. Eddy's desperate attempts to conceal the zit fail, and he soon obtains the attention of the other kids inside his own house. Despite Edd's assurance that it's nothing to be so concerned about, Eddy ignores and frets so much as his zit enlarges to a massive size. Rolf, however, sympathizes with the panic-stricken Eddy, offering a cure for Eddy's dilemma. Getting across the street proves to be difficult for Eddy, as the kids swarm him with cameras, constantly taking shots and further irritating Eddy. The Eds have a difficult time trying to avoid the paparazzi while covering up Eddy's zit. They are able to still get to Rolf's house safely before anymore photos are taken of Eddy's zit. Rolf then slams the door calling the other kids vultures for snapping pictures in his face. Upon arrival at Rolf's House, Rolf presents the cure for Eddy's zit, which is a remedy learned in the Old Country, calling for various ingredients. Eddy does not refuse the treatment, as he is willing to do anything to remove the zit. Once the towel is placed, Rolf kicks Eddy and the barrel he is in out into the yard and proceeds to place a crate on his head with a chicken inside to peck at his zit until it is gone. Ed and Edd are curious as to what affects the strange treatment will bring, but Rolf needs solitude so it's not until the next day that the result of the cure is revealed. Eddy's spot has vanished, but it seems that the treatment affected more than just the zit. Eddy's entire head has been shrunk, and Eddy is furious, demanding Rolf to fix his tiny head. Rolf is proud, Ed is amazed, and Edd is eager to learn how Rolf did it. The episode ends with Rolf being chased through his backyard, being commanded to fix Eddy's head, shrink Ed's head, and to inform Edd all about the cure. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Oh, I make a game out of mine, 'cause I'm productive. You can play connect-the-dots." up shirt revealing his back with a zit-connected boat "See? It's a boat." ---- *'Ed': "I wish I had a zit." Edd: "Ed, you have a boat on your back." ---- *'Jonny': "You look like a lighthouse, Eddy!" Ed: "Haha! Or even a one-humped camel, huh Jonny?" Jonny: "Plank says, 'Eddy should join a circus!'" ---- *'Sarah': Eddy's zit "I think I saw it move!" Kevin: "This is where I'm gonna bust a gut!" ---- *'Ed': "Fish! Fish!" Eddy: "It's mine! Reel it in, Ed!" Ed: "It's a fighter, Eddy!" Edd: "Oh, please. No creature could survive in this pond!" Ed: "If it's not of this world it's mine!" Edd and Eddy: witnessing Ed pull up a what looks like a giant fish made out of huge pieces of meat "WHAT IS THAT?!" shows that the fish is really Ed's freezer experiment Ed: "Oh goodie, goodie! It's my freezer experiment! I wondered where Sarah hid it." ---- *'Eddy': "Oh, hey guys. Dad's rug really does the trick, huh?" Ed: "Attack the wig!" grabs the wig with his mouth and shakes his head like a dog Edd: "Ed! You're violating a hairpiece!" Ed: "Wigs scare me, Double D." ---- *'Eddy': while Edd treats his zit "I feel like a sissy." ---- *'Ed': a plunger on the zit "I claim this planet in the name of Ed! Bringer of bacon!" ---- *'Eddy': in high-pitched voice with his head shrunk "What happened to my head?" Ed: "It is so puny!" Edd: "This is worthy of a Nobel Prize!" *'Eddy': at Rolf for shrinking his head "WHAT'D YA DO TO ME, YA QUACK?!" Rolf: "Quack? I am Rolf." Eddy: "YOU'RE A QUACK! QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Rolf: "I am not a duck! I am Rolf! Edd: "How did you know what ingredients would react in such a way as to come to this conclusion?" Rolf: clear of what Edd said "What?" Ed: "My turn for shrinkage, Rolf!" Eddy: infuriated "Fix me!" Edd: intrigued "Tell me!" Ed excited "Shrink me!" ---- *'Rolf': "Away with you, protuberance of the flesh!" the barrel with Eddy covering his pimple with the pickled towel of Mirth out ---- *'Kevin': There goes the 'Ugly Dorkling'! excepts Edd and Rolf laughs Edd: angered Are we just about done!? everyone out the door Please leave in an orderly manner! In all my years, I have never seen such deplorable behavior over one's elevation of the skin! Kevin: Man, Eddy's got a real honker, huh, Double-Dweeb? (Ed follows the others out the door) Ed: Tootoolo, Double-D. Edd: Not you, Ed! Trivia/Goofs *This marks the second appearance of Ed's Freezer Experiment. The first time was "Rambling Ed". *When Ed shows Eddy his zit, being a reflection in the water, his stripe should be on the other side. *Kevin calling Eddy an 'Ugly Dorkling' is a parody of the line 'The Ugly Duckling'. *Edd and Rolf were the only ones to try to help Eddy with his zit. Ed did not because he made fun of Eddy. *Jonny is seen using the money can the Eds used in the episode "Look Into My Eds" and the episode "Rambling Ed". *This is the second time someone references to the Ugly Duckling. The first being in the episode "A Boy and His Ed". *We learn that wigs scare Ed. However, he wore one in "Quick Shot Ed" and "A Boy and His Ed" and he was not scared at that time. *Before Eddy looks into the bathroom mirror, Ed applies a toilet plunger to his bib-covered head. However, once Eddy's reflection is shown in the mirror, the bib has all of a sudden vanished, but the toilet plunger stays. If Eddy were to have taken off the bib, the plunger would have gone with it. *This is one of the only episodes that Jonny makes a scam of many sorts. *If you listen closely to the scene of pictures taken by the kids, you will hear several quotes from past episodes. For example, Eddy says, "I'm a minor, stop!", which is from the episode "Once Upon an Ed," "Out of the way, citizen!", which is from the episode "Keeping up with the Eds" and Edd says, "You all need help!", which is from the episode "Dim Lit Ed". Also, you can hear Eddy screaming, Ed laughing, Edd saying "No! Stop! WAIT!", indistinct speaking from the kids (except Rolf, since he wasn't taking pictures of Eddy) with the cameras, and Rolf shouting in the background while the others (excluding the Kankers) were taking pictures of Eddy's zit with their cameras. *If Rolf had applied the "pickled towel of mirth" only to Eddy's pimple and not his head, we may have seen different results. *When Rolf gives Eddy a mirror to show him that his head no longer has the zit, his head was not red. In the next scene however, it was. *This episode can be compared to the Mis-Edventures mission, "Must be Something I Ed", where Eddy gets an allergic reaction from eating a footpowder-flavored jawbreaker that makes his face look sickly green, along with the kids taking snapshots of him in his hideous appearance. *When the Eds were "fishing", Eddy's shoes are not there. But when Ed shows Eddy his zit at the pond, Eddy's shoes are on though he was not shown putting on his shoes. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *The title card picture might be a play on the term "pizza face" meaning someone with lots of zits. *Kevin and Sarah are the only ones seen not ashamed of making fun of Eddy when they are thrown out of the house. *Once Eddy found out the results of Rolf's "medicine", he refers to Rolf as a "quack". A "quack" refers to a person who promotes a medical remedy or practice that is widely considered to be ineffective. Gallery x_marks_the_ed.jpg|"This is the life" NDVD 009.JPG|"Attack the wig!" NDVD 010.JPG|"Wigs scare me, Double D." Pic 6.jpg|''"I'M A MINOR, STOP!"'' YAHGLUAGAH.jpg|''YAHG-LUAH-GAH!'' - Rolf, showing his hatred against paparazzi Rolf's Casual Friday.jpg|Rolf's Casual Friday File:Eddy's_small_head.jpg|"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?!" File:Eddy's_shrunken_Head.jpg|"WHAT YOU DO TO ME YA QUACK?!" Carbuncle of the Flesh Stew.png|The stew being made in progress Other 002.jpg|Ed "massaging" the squid. Temp picts2 001.jpg|Double D grating the turnip while Rolf holds the jar of fish entrails. Pickled Towel of Mirth.png|Rolf adding the Pickled Towel of Mirth into the stew. rethrztmt.PNG|Zit gone wild Ed's Freezer Experiment.jpg|"Oh goody, goody! It's my Freezer Experiment! I wonder where Sarah hid it." See Also *Carbuncle of the Flesh Stew *Eddy's voice with lower pitch on the scene where he has high pitch. Video XhRwduiI3nE Category:Episodes Category:Season 3